A Love for the Ages
by TNue
Summary: Follow the lives of two amazing girls, from their teenager years, in a very strict school to stardom. They will be together? How they will cope with all the adversities life will throw them? Series 1 - Takarazuka Music School - Two different girls, one objective. To get into one of the most traditional theater company in Japan. They will be able to make their dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, how are you all?

Well, I´m here with a new AU story featuring our incredible duo, Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru. This story means a lot to me, cause I´m a HUGE fan of Takarazuka Revue and I just LOVE HaruMichi. So why not mix two of my passions?

This is my baby monster, I´m working on this story for a few months now. It started with an oneshot idea and now it´s a full series. I´m planning to write at least 25 series in this universe. And this is the first one :)

I wanna thank my impressive beta, **Alex Monopoly Girl, **without you, this would be probably another random idea that I would never write it down... Thanks for being a great friend and for helping me with this monster! Your ideas are incredible! Check her stories, she´s also an incredible writer!

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Sailor Moon. Just borrowed its characters for this journey.. Don´t own Takarazuka or any related stuff. I have so much respect for this company and its actresses/staff.

**Series 1 - Takarazuka Music School**

**Chapter 1**

Takarazuka Revue is a century-old theater company, formed only by women, which is located in a small town of the same name near Osaka. Specializing in musical theater, its grandiose productions attracted a huge audience to its two theaters, and a large audience to its cable channel.

The company has five main troupes, and a sixth one for senior actresses who still wanted to maintain their association with the Revue and perform from time to time. **Hanagumi** and **Tsukigumi** are the original troupes, with the most traditional plays and larger budgets. With a more traditional approach, **Yukigumi** was the first troupe ever to perform _'Elisabeth'_ in Japan. **Hoshigumi** was the place for very strong actresses. Last, but not least, **Soragumi**, the youngest troupe, less traditional and more experimental.

The Takarazuka exercised great fascination to the public, mainly due one simple fact: only women could perfom, the actresses who play male parts are referred to as **otokoyaku** and those who play female parts are called **musumeyaku**. The majority of Revue fans are women. And Tenou Ayako was one of those women.

Born Tsuchiya Ayako, she lived her whole life in a small town called Hakui, located in Ishikawa prefecture, on the Sea of Japan coast. Hakui is the main city in the Southern Noto district, and the area contains almost all of Hakui's large shops including hardware stores, clothes shops, electronics stores, opticians, restaurants, second hand shops, pharmacists and supermarkets. Ayako was a regular girl who fell in love with Takarazuka and its magic when she was a teenager and spent a summer with her aunt, who lived in Osaka. The woman never married or had any kids, so her niece was the only one she was able to share her passion for musical theater.

She visited the Grand Theater once when she was there and she was forever amazed by its grandeur. After going back home, she spent every Sunday in front of the TV, watching Sky Stage, Takarazuka's cable television channel. Sky Stage usually broadcasts performances and regular television shows featuring interviews with the actresses and behind-the-scenes information about the currently running shows.

Being from a small town and coming from a traditional family, Ayako was alone with her fascination for the Revue. Her parents thought that being a fan would not help her with anything, that she should worry about school and finding a good husband, like her sister did before her. They did not like Ayako's aunt that much, she was very independent, and a single working woman in her forties, living alone in a big city was not something they wanted for their youngest daughter. They allowed Ayako this one luxury, being a fan, but that would be all.

When she left Hakui for college, as the first Tsuchiya woman to pursue education and a career, against her parents' wishes, Ayako could taste freedom for the first time. She wanted to become a nurse; she wanted to help people in the small clinic next to her parents' drugstore. After starting nursing school in Nagano, Ayako found out she could go to Tokyo more often. She could easily go watch her favorite stars at the brand new Takarazuka Tokyo Theater and no one would stop her.

Her days were filled with studies, part time jobs to support herself and her trips to Tokyo. And she couldn´t be happier. Even sacrificing a lot, like money and time, she was having the time of her life. She would go to the capital at least every other week, to see the plays and to see her favorite stars. Being a Takarazuka fan was an expensive hobby, but she did not really mind. Watching those women on stage, showing her a world full of fantasy and imagination made everything better

Until the day she met Hideyuki. Hideyuki was an older med student who lived in Nagano all his life. He was a sweet, humble guy, with modest dreams. He wanted to become a doctor and move to a small town, to help simple people and live a simple life.

It was love at the first sight. Hideyuki was the only son of a simple family and his lack of ambition, considered by many people as a flaw, was considered his greatest value by Ayako. They decided to wait until her graduation to get married and move back to Hakui, where he would get a job at the only existent clinic there. And they would be happy. Just like that.

Soon, Ayako's trips to Tokyo became too expensive for her, in a non-financial way. She and Hideyuki almost didn't have any time to spend together, so weekends when he wasn't doing shifts at the university hospital or pulling all-nighters to study, he would be with her. Soon, the fantasy world that Takarazuka provided her wasn't enough anymore. She still saw a few shows on Sky stage, but she just went back to a live performance on her wedding trip, when Hideyuki took her to Takarazuka.

The first time Ayako set her foot on the Theater again, after so many years, she almost cried. She was so happy for just being there and living that emotion again, with someone she dearly loved, was too much for her.

Hideyuki was a simple man. He didn't really care for arts or sports, always a practical kind of man. He was happy if his new bride was happy. And just seeing Ayako's smile during a play, was enough for him.

The couple started their married life in Hakui, they both working at the only clinic the town had. Living near her parents, Ayako could ask for her mother help when she had her first son, Hideo. She loved working by her husband's side, even if that meant not being able to spend any time with her little boy. Or watching any Takarazuka performances. Being a nurse in a small town meant taking care of everything in an almost personal way. Her husband was a kind man; he didn't mind leaving the clinic to visit his patients.

A lot of people admired the young doctor. One of them was his son. Hideo was so proud of his father that he decided to follow his steps at a really young age. He wanted too, become a doctor and live a simple life in the country. And he lived a free life, with a rich childhood. Ayako, even loving her work, decided to step down the clinic to be with her son, she didn't wanted the boy to grow up thinking life was just about work.

When Hideo left town for his medical training, his father said that he needed to grow up as a human being. Hideyuki didn't want his only son to stay in that town, doing his work. That was his dream, and his boy needed to find one of his own.

Hideo went to college in Nagano, and, just like his parents did before him, he met his future wife, Rina, there. He was this shy country kid and she was the sophisticated big city girl. Her father was the chief of medicine of a big hospital at Nagano and she wanted to be a dancer, but a car accident when she was 15 killed any chance she had. So she decided to become an English teacher. She always loved anything from the US.

He became a doctor at the age of 23, and stayed at Nagano, working at his father in law´s hospital. He always loved children and growing up as an only child helped his decision to become a pediatrician. Rina became an English teacher at the Ueda Nishi, a high school near their apartment building.

Life was good for the young Tenou couple. Their first son, Hideyuki, named after the man Hideo admired the most, was born in a sunny Saturday. The second, Hiroaki, was a quiet baby, born a couple of years later. The two boys were the joy in that little family, and their grandparents, in Hakui, loved to have them for the summer. The Tenou always thought that boys needed to be boys and having their grandsons running around their home was just a dream.

When Haruka, Hideo and Rina´s third child and first girl, was born, the whole family celebrated. After all, she was the youngest and the only girl. Rina just loved to dress her up, with cute little dresses and laces. Maybe that little blonde girl, with shiny green eyes, would help her old dreams to become true. Haruka started ballet and piano lessons when she turned four. The instrument was a constant in her mother´s life and Rina wanted her children to learn how to play it. But her boys were happier playing videogames than piano. Haruka, on the other side, just loved it.

Haruka felt so free during her ballet classes. She just felt like that was her place, where she could have fun. Her teacher, a former ballerina from Hakucho Ballet Academy, was a demanding woman, even with the little kids in her class. After all, among them could flourish a real talent. That was her motto and her kids needed to always be the best. She was very pleased to see that Haruka, who was always playing around, had the grace and posture like a real ballerina. That was talent, a real gift.

One of the girl's first memories of her grandparents' place was being in front of the TV, in a hot summer Sunday. Haruka saw how her grandmother was watching those beautiful people dancing and singing and the older woman was so ecstatic, like Haruka never saw her before. So, that magical environment started to fuel the young girl's childhood dreams. If Ayako loved that, Haruka would like it too, right[Pato1]

Her summers were filled by foolish, childish pranks and plays pranks. But every Sunday afternoon, it was the time to watch performances of that musical theater company. It was so magical that the youngest Tenou couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She was only five years old when, one afternoon like any other, she came into the house, looking for a glass of water to cool down the insane humid summer heat. Haruka spent the morning running around with her older brothers, not letting them leaving her behind.

Although younger, she always ran faster than the two boys did. Curious like every other kid her age, Haruka stopped everything she was doing to see her grandmother, an adorable old lady who always had a smile on her face, with teary eyes, practically glued to the screen. The child never saw her grandmother so excited about something, the woman didn't even notice her presence. She stared at the TV, seeing that it was some kind of recital, as it was presented with her ballet class before summer. The difference was that women and men of the TV seemed to have more fun than she had fun during the recital.

Haruka had become so bored that almost had not presented herself, but the mother had been so excited with the only daughter getting such an important role. It was so strange, she only wanted to run and play with her brothers, but her mother got so excited that had spent weeks helping the teacher to sew all the costumes. That day, she did everything right, not wanting the teacher to reprehend her in front of her entire family, including her father, who had taken a day off to watch his youngest daughter. And if Hideo had made the effort to show up, even unwillingly, it was her obligation to present the best possible job.

Haruka could even understand what the actors were saying, or rather sang. And seeing all those people with their colorful clothes, heavy makeup and wonderful voices, gave to the small child another reason to love even more spending the summer at her grandmother's house.

In that summer afternoon, a tradition was born. All Sunday afternoons were reserved for that special moment between grandmother and granddaughter. The first time, Haruka was shy, so she watched the entire show from the door, for fear of disturbing her grandmother. Soon, she was glued to the screen, where she even sang the lyrics of most famous songs.

Ayako never talked much during that show she was watching so dearly, thinking Haruka wouldn´t understand. It was just something fun for the child, she would forget about it the second she went back to Nagano. Nothing more than a childish infatuation. Ayako always watched the plays by herself; her husband never really cared enough about it to spend hours of his Sunday in front of the TV.

Although the woman already knew the kind of fascination the Revue had on people. And she always thought her granddaughter already had a great sensitivity, despite her young age. Ayako hadn´t been blessed with a daughter to share her hobbies, especially on that theater company that she followed since her teenager years. She never had the courage or the talent to be anything but a fan. Not that she would be able to do anything, her family would never let her. The thought saddened her not so much now. She had a great life, with a great son and amazing grandchildren.

And Ayako could enjoy her Sunday afternoons watching Takarazuka plays on TV, with her only granddaughter.

The woman couldn´t be happier.

* * *

><p>Being just five years old, the child didn´t understand that there were only women on stage, due to the talent and commitment with which those actresses portraying male roles.. With their low voices and slender bodies, soft features hidden under layers of heavy makeup wouldn´t let show the true gender of those actresses.<p>

After silently watching the presentation, Haruka decided to go back to play with her brothers in the back yard, repeating some phrases spoken during the performance, especially if it involved being protective. Her brothers, being seven and eight years old, respectively, usually got into her game, being the villains of the story that the girl reproduced with the perfection allowed by her young age.

From the house, the grandmother just watched the children playing, certain that the fascination her granddaughter felt would soon disappear, it was normal to happen with such a hyperactive child. It must be the influence of having two older brothers.

The woman took a good look at her granddaughter, as the child ran from one side to another, jumping from one brother to another. She had her long blonde hair tied in a braid, like always. The young girl didn´t like it so long, but her mother thought a girl needed long beautiful hair, like a real lady. But the child couldn´t care less. At age five, she was still a kid, her life was running around and playing with boys who lived in her neighborhood. She didn´t even care if they´re older than her. She always said that girls were so boring.

Ayako knew her granddaughter had a thing for any kind of excitement; She loved feeling the wind hitting her face as she ran. And she ran! If the little girl had inherited any talent from her father was his speed. As soon as she learned how to walk, running came right after.

Just like Hideo, 30 years before her, she also had the same green eyes, just like him. And even begin a little tomboyish, she was Hideo's beloved princess, his baby girl. And the girl hated being called that. She hated being treated differently for being a girl.

"Haruka! Hideyuki! Hiroaki! Come eat watermelons!" The woman said, putting the tray with red triangles perfectly aligned along the doorway.

Since her grandchildren were born, Ayako's house had never been empty. Her only son had moved to Nagano for college, so it was good to see the house so full of life, even if only for a few weeks during the summer. Nagano was a beautiful town, with beautiful snowy landscapes, but it was a large city, a true metropolis. A little too much for her. She loved how calm and boring her life was now.

Seeing the children running to sit on a wooden pallet and the boys begin to fight for watermelon pieces, the old woman focused on the girl, in her bare and dirty feet. She seemed far from the princess that her father believed she was.

"Haruka?" she called, smiling at her distracted granddaughter. With a huge piece of watermelon in her mouth, she chewed quickly to respond to her grandmother with the education that her mother taught her, but she almost choked. Laughing lightly, Ayako stroked the girl's back, helping her to swallow the lump. Haruka laughed her flawed smile; her baby teeth began to fall in late April, and wiped her mouth.

"Did you like that play you watched with Grandma?" Maybe every adult had this unconscious fear of not being able to entertaining such small children. And Ayako wasn't different. She was a little sarcastic, but taking care of her grandkids meant a lot to her.

"Unh!" "Haruka shook her head excitedly. "I'm gonna be a hero just like that guy! And I'll save all the damsels!" She stood up, putting on her best battle posture. Decided to not to confuse the child's head, telling about the cast being all-female, the woman just smiled when she saw her other two grandchildren playing with Haruka.

* * *

><p>At eight, Haruka did not look at all like her age. She was a little too tall for her age, being easily mistaken by a 12 year old, due to years of physical activity and good genes. Her blonde hair was a little shorter now, around her shoulders, and she was getting used to it. Since she was a very active girl, she hated how her hair got in her way.<p>

Another summer was fast approaching and now could go to her grandmother's house with her newest friend, Chiba Mamoru.

Haruka had met the boy when his family has moved to the apartment above hers. Mamoru's mother was a doctor in the same hospital Haruka's father worked and his father was a lawyer. Without siblings or other kids his age, it wasn't hard for the both of them quickly become best friends. Even being polar opposites, Mamoru being a quiet child and Haruka always so active and running around.

"You´re gonna love my grandma's. We can go to the beach, she can drive us to the lake, and we will build sandcastles, and catch fireflies!" The blonde little girl explained to her friend, who was seated by her side, on their way to Hakui.

No one could really understand how those kids became friends, but since Haruka's brother decided she was too young to play with them. Being 13, Hideyuki was a teenager now. He just started middle school and being the serious boy he always was, he already decided his future. The boy wanted to be a doctor, like his father and grandfather. He didn't have time to play with an 8 year old. Haruka didn't really mind, she always thought Hideyuki was too boring.

Hiroaki was 12 and even not being like his brother, he didn't want to lose any time with his younger sister. He was always playing his videogames and Haruka liked to run, always playing outside, chasing the other kids around. That was a little too much for him.

Mamoru was a quiet and shy boy. He and his parents just moved to Nagano, from Tokyo. Normally, children would hate moving far away, but not him. Since his parents worked a lot, he spent most of his days by himself. Moving to Nagano, after his mother got a job at Nagano City Hospital as an obstetrician, was just a new chapter in his life. And he couldn't help but feel excited. It was like an adventure, just like his father had said. And Mamoru always believed in his father's words.

The boy met Haruka when Rina took her to meet the new neighbors, just after their move. And they just clicked. Rina and Mamoru's mother even joked, saying they would become a couple and get married someday, but the children were so unphased by this idea. They were just kids, they had more important things to worry about.

Haruka invited Mamoru to spend two weeks of their summer at her grandma's place. Since the boy would be alone for the most part of his vacations, his parents didn't see a problem, and they knew their son Mamoru was a responsible boy, he knew how to behave. And since the Tenous didn't mind taking him, they didn't mind either being away from him.

The trip to Hakui was quiet. A bored Hiroaki was playing on his phone, mad cause he couldn't bring any of his games. Hideyuki was reading a book about anatomy that he borrowed from his father's personal library. And behind the wheel, Rina was focused on the road. This wasn't the first time she would be staying by herself at her mother-in-law's. Hideo had to work, as usual.

She didn't mind he was always working, and she didn't mind at all spending time with her mother in law. Ayako treated Rina like the daughter she never had. And Rina knew how much Ayako loved spending time with Haruka, watching shows on TV.

Rina herself prefered books, specially american literature. She always loved anything american. At college, she studied English, and she went to visit the US when she was still single. And, as an English teacher, she was very fond of literature but Rina knew that watching plays really helped grandmother and granddaughter to bond.

They would be staying in Hakui for 2 weeks and Rina knew Haruka was a little too young to make that trip by herself. So it was up to to take her daughter to Hakui, cause, even loving grandmother so she thought it important to grow along with her grandparents and Japanese culture which is always important that contact with older And even loving american culture, she thought it important to grow along with her grandparents and Japanese culture which is always important that contact with the elderly[Pato2]

As always, the days passed quickly for children. Hakui was a quiet, boring city. At least for the older boys. For Haruka and Mamoru, it was pure bliss. They could run on the beach, swim in the lake; go to festivals or hunt fireflies. In Nagano it was so much harder to do it all.

The only time that Haruka and Mamoru were not together was on Sunday afternoons. That was Haruka and Ayako personal time, to watch the plays on TV together. Mamoru didn´t understand why his best freiend was so hooked, so mesmerized by the TV.

That was pretty much the only time he was alone, so he took that free time to work on his summer reading. Mamoru couldn't really understand the fantasy world Haruka was locked in during Sunday afternoons. To be honest, he thought people singing and dancing on stage was a little too dumb.

Hiroaki even told him men didn't watch those kind of plays and Haruka was always fighting him, because she thought it was something that everyone should see. Those shows were one of the few connections with her grandmother she had, so she thought it was important enough for other people to watch, and see how complex the screenplays were. Even if she didn't entirely understand it at least now she knew that only women were allowed to perfom, not men and women like she first believed.

Mamoru didn't really understand Haruka's passion about the Revue. And yet, he thought that was the best summer of his life. Simply because he could feel in his bones that he would be friends with this girl forever. He didn't care the fact they're only eight years old.

And he wouldn't feel alone ever again.

* * *

><p>On the day that Haruka celebrated her 10th birthday, she received an unexpected gift from her grandmother. Ayako had called earlier in the previous week, saying that the two of them would spend the 27th together. The girl couldn't wait, it was so rare her grandmother getting out of town where she lived, to visit her in Nagano. Haruka had been so excited to know that Grandma was coming, especially to spend the day with her, it was really something else.<p>

But on her birthday, a date that was more than special, even more by visiting grandma. Ayako had kept quiet about what they would do and this had left Haruka so anxious that she had not slept well. After all, the summers in Hakui were the highlights of her year.

Haruka loved spending tine with her grandma, listening to her stories, about her youth and the first years of marriage. Her favortite was about her grandpa Hideyuki took Ayako to Takarazuka.

As Haruka grew older, she learned more about the Revue and their amazing actresses. Haruka was fascinated by otokoyakus, actresses responsible for bringing to life the male roles. The otokoyakus were very popular, they represented the perfect men.

When the bell rang, the girl ran to answer. Tenou Ayako was a small, thin woman with blond hair starting to gray, stuck in a high bun. She wore her purple-framed glasses that matched her brown eyes. Wearing a black pencil skirt that reached below the knees, a white blouse and a red cardigan, she looked a little older than she really was. Haruka had never seen her grandmother wear clothes so serious before and she got worried for a second. But Ayako grinned and opened her arms.

"I spent the last few hours on the train. Can I have a hug from the birthday girl?" she said.

The girl jumped into her grandmother's arms, smiling.

"Haruka! Let your grandmother in!" Rina yelled from the kitchen where she was busy frosting Haruka's birthday cake.

"Rina, you don't need to worry, I plan to take the birthday girl for a ride," Ayako said, still by the door. She didn't use to visit her son. However, she had a big surprise for her only granddaughter and she couldn't wait to see her face. "Why don't you go change, Haruka? Our train leaves in 40 minutes."

Ayako smiled at her granddaughter running back to her room. Despite her height, Haruka was nothing more than a sweet child. She was always with a smile on her face, happy with everything she did. At school, she was popular and adored by her classmates and teachers.

Haruka said goodbye to her baby ballet lessons, for age 4 to 6 students and started her children's classes. She was a rising star, her ballet instructors were so proud of her talent and how they helped her develop her gift. All of them were unanimous about one thing: Haruka not following a dance career would be a terrible loss.

Haruka loved every second of her ballet classes. In ballet, she felt like she could express herself and be just who she really was. And there's nothing better then let her body move.

She had two passions in life. One was ballet and the other one running. And she ran like the wind. Her mother, in a playful mode, was always saying her daughter learned to run before learning to walk. She also loved to play the piano, but Haruka was a very physical child, the piano was too static for someone who could not sit still.

"Mother? Why don't you come inside? I'll make you some tea. " Rina said, still not understanding why her mother in law was just standing there. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Ayako in such classy clothes.

"I hope you don't mind me taking Haruka out today. But I assure you it's a good surprise and I know for sure she will love it. "

Rina smiled. Ayako spent the last 3 hours in a train, just to be with her granddaughter on her birthday. The boys were out, Hiroaki was spending the day studying with his brother at the library, getting ready for high school entrance exams and Hideo was working at the hospital, as usual. She would ask him to start taking easy, working less hours, maybe even moving to Hakui one day and taking over his father's clinic. Specially now, that the kids were growing up...

It was her youngest child's birthday; Rina was trying really hard to stop that 'I'm getting old' feeling that she had. Haruka was growing into a fine young lady. Maybe a little tomboish, but how couldn't she not be? Always surrounded by men, it was just natural. That's one of the main reasons Rina was so adamant of her daughter doing ballet classes.

In a record time, the girl was ready, her long blond hair in the usual ponytail, she hated her hair being so long, but she also knew how much her mother loved her hair. If it was up to her, she would have short hair by now.

Haruka didn't have a lot of fancy clothes. She knew her grandmother was taking her to a special place, cause she never saw Ayako wearing clothes like that before. Her grandmother was more of a kimono lady, but coming all the way from Hakui wearing a kimono wouldn't be practical. So, with that in mind, Haruka decided to wear a cute green dress her father bought her last Christmas. She was Hideo's little princess and even not being all girly, he liked to buy her dresses. Haruka tried to tell him she was not a dress kind of girl, but she realized, at an early age, it wouldn't kill her to do that for him.

So, she wore her pretty girly cute green dress, and got her black doll shoes. Those shoes weren't comfortable, but they were perfect with the dress. In 20 minutes, the young girl stood in front of her grandmother, excited about their mysterious trip. Ayako looked at her, feeling proud of her only granddaughter. She waved her goodbyes to Rina and Haruka kissed her mother's cheek.

"Have fun, you two. Cake will be here when you come back, "she said, while Haruka was putting in her dolly shoes. "I'll have Haruka's room ready for you, mother. This way you will be able to rest," Rina finished.

"Let's go Haruka. We don't wanna be late, right?"

And off they were, to this new surprise adventure.

It took them 3 hours in a tedious train to get to their destination. Being an active child, Haruka was bored in no time. Ayako, already knowing how to deal with this, stated to tell some old stories about her college days, and how she took this very same train to go to Tokyo and have fun with her friends.

And as usual, Haruka listened to her grandmother's stories with real interest. The only time they had together was during the summer. The birthday girl still didn't know where Ayako was taking her, but their destination didn't really matter now. They talked a lot, Haruka talking about her latest ballet recitals, and how boring school was. She wasn't a bad student, but, unlike her older brother, Haruka wasn't a big fan of school. She was well liked by her classmates and teachers, the fastest girl in gym class, but she would give up school in no time.

"If you don't like school, what are you planning to do in the future, Haruka?" Ayako asked, looking at the window, they were really close now.

"I don't know, grandma... I think I'll like school later, just like Hide-nichan, " That was the first time she admitted her general dislike about school and all, and that made her feel a little embarrassed. Her father and grandfather were doctors, her mother was a teacher. She should be, at least, a little excited about learning.

"You're still really young, dear. You'll find out soon... Just don't worry about it now. Or today." Ayako kissed her granddaughter's forehead, feeling the train stop. The older woman took a deep breath and got up, taking the girl by her hand. This is it. She hoped this trip had the same effect on Haruka that the one she made when she was Haruka's age, to her aunt's place, so many decades ago. Even today, Ayako couldn't forget how amazed she felt back then.

Tokyo was a huge city. Nagano was practically a small village next to how enormous the capital was. With almost 20 million people, Tokyo was a huge, modern, never sleeping organism. With tall buildings and people always running around, even not being late but always busy, it was beautiful in its weird, messy cacophony.

Haruka was extatic when they left the station. She never saw Tokyo outside the TV, it was a whole new world for the 10 year old. Who could think a place like this was just a few hours away?

Ayako was smiling when she called her granddaughter's name. She was once like this, amazed by the big city, but Haruka, even in her young age, already had something that Ayako didn't.

Braveness.

Looking at the child, Ayako saw anything but fear. She already knew Haruka was a courageous girl, and she felt pride of her little girl, so young and so not scared of the big city. For someone who was born and raised in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, a place like Tokyo could be scary. But Haruka was so excited, like she always was.

Ayako called her granddaughter's attention and took her by the hand. Tokyo was a big place and she didn't want to lose her. They called a cab, Ayako telling the driver where to go. Haruka was so amazed by everything she was seeing, the buildings, the people. Oh the people! Everyone was so different! Even for a Saturday, anywhere she looked she could see someone doing something. And Ayako was contagied by this happiness.

"What are we doing here, Grandma?" The child asked after a few minutes. It was the middle of the day and yet, everything was so bright. She didn't have any clue to where Ayako was taking her.

"You will see, child."

The ride was considerably short. The traffic wasn't that bad for a Saturday and they arrived at their destination in no time. Haruka saw many people gathering in front of a beautiful building, some of them were wearing matching colorful jackets. Most of them were women, who were smiling and talking quietly to each other. Ayako let Haruka look around and realize where they were. Curious about what was happening, Haruka looked around. She was the only kid there, at least the only young one. She saw teenagers, young women and middle-aged ladies, all waiting patiently in line.

Wait. This couldn't be truth. Her grandmother couldn't have done this to her. Haruka looked up and saw, in graceful letters, the name of the building.

_Takarazuka Tokyo Theater._

"I used to come here all the time when I was young. It's a beautiful place, brings me so many memories," The older woman said, taking the tickets out of her purse. That was the first time Ayako saw Haruka speechless. She knew the girl liked to watch the plays with her, during the time they spent together in the summer, but she had no idea Haruka would react like this. She had this idea, of taking Haruka to watch her first live performance a couple of years ago, but only now her granddaughter was old enough. She felt like crying, watching the girl so flabbergasted by the sight of the theater.

She felt that exatcly same way, when she stood at that same spot, more than 30 years ago. The exilirating feeling, of being part of something so beautiful, it was a pure dream. And she knew Haruka couldn't believe they were there.

"Are we going to watch a play? I mean, we're going to watch a live play? With people? We're going to watch the Revue? Live?" Haruka was so excited she was talking really fast. Ayako just kept smiling, knowing she did something good. She gave the tickets to Haruka, seeing her granddaughter trying to read. Some kanji were a little complicated for a 10 year old, but she didn't care.

She was going to watch a play in a Takarazuka theater for the first time in her life. Nothing else mattered.

Ayako and Haruka were walking back to the station, to catch the train back to Nagano. By the older woman's calculations, they would be home just in time for a late dinner. Probably they would have Haruka's birthday cake tomorrow morning, before Ayako needed to go back to Hakui.

Haruka was surprisingly quiet during their trip back to Nagano. Ayako thought she was tired, they had a really long day, with travels and the play. The Revue tickets were a little expensive, and Ayako made sure to get the best ones she could find. After all, it was a speciall occasion and Haruka deserved the best.

"If you liked this theater, we should go to the grand theater, next year," Ayako said, trying to capture her granddaughter's attention. She was trying to not being worried by Haruka's silence. She was just tired. That's all.

Ayako knew that a tiny possibility of Haruka hating her gift and not telling her existed. Of course, after all, Haruka was a honest child, and maybe she was afraid of hurting her grandmother's feelings. The girl knew how important being there meant to her. Ayako felt silly now.

"Grandma..."

Haruka broke the silence, ignoring Ayako's statement. She raised her eyes, looking at the woman in front of her. She was so grateful for what Ayako did for her, for this special day.

For basically changing her life.

Again.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"I wanna... " Haruka started, her voice so low, like she was uncertain or even scared. She was celebrating her 10th birthday. Her brother made this same decision when he was younger than she was.

This was right.

"What do I need to do to be on that stage? 'Cause… That's what I want to do. I want to be there, I want to be in Takarazuka. And one day you'll watch me in the Grand Theater!"

Again, then young girl was excited again . She was just gathering her thoughts to explain to Ayako her feelings.

"Really? If you're serious about this, I'll talk to your father about it."

"I am! I wanna be an actress! Just like those we just saw! Just like those we watch every Sunday!"

The old woman closed her eyes and smiled, happy for treating herself a trip to Tokyo, like she did when she was just a student, all those years ago. And now, she would have the most amazing reason to ensure the rides again...

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s note**: To my amazing beta, Alex Monopoly Girl, for all her hard work and support during this crazy journey. Thanks hon! Also, thank you all for reviews, favorites and follows :)

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own Sailor Moon. Just borrowed its characters for this journey.. Don´t own Takarazuka or any related stuff. I have so much respect for this company and its actresses/staff.

**Chapter 2**

The Kaiou Family were known to be a family dedicated to music. Basically, all its members were musicians or were connected to the music somehow, sponsoring artists, orchestras, conductors and composers.

The musical studies began at early age. Before the Great War was common for them to learn traditional instruments, like koto, Japan´s national instrument, a 13-string zither, about 2 meters long and made of wood; shamisen, 3-string lute and a biwa, a short-necked lute. But then it became a custom for just women would learn to play any of them. Few Kaiou were interested in dance or the stages and the ones who were interested were more of branch family, not even carrying the Kaiou surname. It was like the whole family had a gene that gave them a perfect ear. The few who preferred not to make as musicians became teachers or composers.

It wasn't rare for any of them to receive an invitation to play at the most prestigious places. Parties, dances, gatherings. The Kaiou were friends of politicians and other high authorities. Some people even said the Emperor himself was among their admirers.

A couple of siblings, Daiki and Saeko, formed the new generation of the family who lived in Osaka, the third largest city in the country. Older than his sister by two years, Daiki was what people called a prodigy. At the age of ten, he performed with the Osaka orchestra, playing his violin. His studies were all focused on enhancing his abilities with the violin. At 12, he already had recorded two albums with his own compositions.

Saeko had slower pace than her brother did, but since the Kaiou were a very traditionalist family, they thought a woman's place was by her husband side, providing support, taking care of the house and the children. But in a family of musicians, women could learn how to play, and they made good teachers at the Kaiou School for Philharmonic Studies, the classical conservatory the family maintained for a couple of generations. But still, it was expected for the Kaiou women to retire after their marriage.

Saeko was a cellist and she became a professional at 16, just after her brother graduated from high school. Her first job was at Osaka Orchestra, the same one where her brother performed 8 years earlier.

Talented and focused, it didn't take too long for other institutions to start paying attention to her. While the brother traveled the country performing, she remained in Osaka, helping her parents running the family business and performing regularly as the first cello in Takarazuka Orchestra, at the Grand Theater.

And sitting in the middle of the orchestra, in the gap between the stage and a catwalk, used by the actresses to be closer to the public, Saeko had become a fan of the theater company. From her privileged seat, she accompanied dress rehearsals and plays, saw new stars starting their careers and got all sentimental about the last performances of the older actresses.

As a musician, being there was something special. The Takarazuka Orchestra existed since the beginning of the Revue, in 1914. The musicians performed live in each show at the Grand Theater. Saeko started as a junior cellist, performing at the smaller theater before being promoted to the Grand Theater at the age of 20. Although only women could take the stage, the company was run strictly by men and had a very patriarchal view on everything. The pay wasn't much, but she didn't need a lot of money. She worked that for pure love for her instrument, for the music. That's what led her to accept the invitation to be part of the Revue. And Saeko couldn't want another life.

Everything was great in the siblings' lives. Until a stroke took away the Kaiou patriarch, forcing a 27 years old Daiki to give up his position as first violinist at New Japan Philharmonic, one of the best orchestra in the whole country. He had to move back to Osaka and take care of his family legacy. To stay focused on music, his great passion, Daiki had divided his time between taking care of the family's school and being a teacher at Osaka College of Music.

It wasn't the ideal solution. He was not on stage, receiving standing ovations. But teaching was also extremely rewarding. And a traveling musician's life was extremely lonely. Virtually no social life, Daiki saw in this new phase of his life a chance to socialize more with people. Especially because he was a little socially awkward.

That's how he met Iwasaki Natsuki, a graceful violinist who had been invited by the university to be the soloist for the season.

She didn't want to get involved with anyone. Despite being only 23 years old, she had already traveled across the country performing, not staying for too long in the cities she visited, and looking to make a name for herself. And he was a respected musician, owner of an prestigious conservatory.

* * *

><p>Saeko was the one who saw the mutual attraction between the two. They seemed like teenagers who lost the gift of speech in the presence of the other. Of course, Saeko didn't miss the chance to mess with her brother. She always thought he was always too serious. Just like every Kaiou, including herself, he lived only for his music. Nothing else interested him. Until the day he met that graceful girl.<p>

In the last presentation of the university orchestra, pressured by Saeko, Daiki asked Natsuki out and the girl only agreed because she thought she would never see him again.

The following year they were married.

They were the typical boring couple, too sweet, too in love and always praising each other. Daiki was extremely serious, focused and deeply devoted to his work; he dealed with music in an almost scientific way.

Being much younger than her husband, Natsuki still bore the freshness of her teenager years. She wanted to see the world, playing at the best opera houses around the globe. Natsuki admired her husband's talent, but she didn't agree with his idea of staying in Japan to take care of his family legacy. So when the opportunity came for her to go play in the United States, as guest soloist at the Boston orchestra, Natsuki didn't think twice.

She left her husband behind, forcing the man to make a choice. He could go with her and return to the stage, to his place like he was meant to be. Or he could continue following the footsteps of his ancestors and live a simple life. Passing on all the musical knowledge accumulated over generations.

Traditionalist, Daiki thought a wife's place was by her husband. And it was Natsuki's duty to stay beside him, supporting him in his decisions.

The family above all.

Saeko, which was still part of Takarazuka orchestra, offered to take the reins in the Kaiou conservatory, as she had done before, when she helped her father and after his death, before handling it to Daiki. Although supported by his sister, Daiki refused to follow his wife, causing the first fight between the young couple.

Natsuki left him behind; she wanted to believe her husband had other responsibilities and therefore couldn't leave the country other than just being a patriarchal jerk who thought she belonged at home, taking care of him and his children. Natsuki wasn't a woman who abandoned her ideals. Coming from a single-parent family, she had grown to be an independent woman.

Furious, Daiki devoted himself to work. He had never been challenged that way. Saeko tried to help, take the weight off his back, but his male pride was deeply wounded.

But Natsuki didn't stay in the US for too long. She had signed a 6-months contract, but when she found out she was pregnant, she decided to return to Japan and give a new chance to her stubborn husband. Natsuki grew up without a father and she didn't want the same for her child.

Daiki was ecstatic with the news and tried to convince his wife the baby was reason enough for her to retire and dedicated herself to their family. And again, Natsuki decided to not listen to him. She loved Daiki dearly and wanted to make her marriage work. She knew her husband was raised in a very old fashioned family. But she wasn't going to let that influence her choices. Daiki was a gentle and talented man, passionate about music. He was sensitive and quiet who expressed himself better with a violin in his hands. His students could feel the love he had for his instrument.

Natsuki knew Daiki would be a good father. And when the doctor put the little baby in his arms, she saw his eyes filled with tears. That was the moment she knew he had found another passion in his life.

* * *

><p>Michiru was a carbon copy of her father, with the same deep blue eyes and aquamarine hair. Like all other Kaiou, her contact with music began at a very early age. At the age of four, she was able to play simple melodies on violin that her father had made especially for her. The girl learned to read music before even learning how to write. Creative, she played different notes from the music sheets, cause she thought music should be free, not just doodles on paper.<p>

Even having a very hectic routine; Daiki always tried to spend time with his daughter. Being an avid student, the girl absorbed everything her father taught her.

Saeko had retired from Takarazuka Orchestra when Michiru was 2 years old. She had married a man named Mizuno, one of the junior conductors at the orchestra and they were expecting their first child. Unlike her sister in law, she had the same train of thought as her brother and even loving her career, it was expected of her to dedicate herself to the family she was building with her new husband. And that way, she could help more in the family conservatory, so Daiki could have more free time.

Life was good for both siblings. They live very close by; so their daughters played together all the time. Since Saeko spent most of her time at home, she took care of her niece whenever was possible. And Michiru treated her cousin Ami as her own little sister.

Michiru was a graceful child. She and her cousin began early practicing traditional dance, a custom for Kaiou women. Unlike Ami, Michiru had fluid movements like a dancer, even being just 5 years old. Ami always copied the older girl's footsteps, but her movements were clumsy and opaque.

Dressed with her flowery kimono, Michiru shone. She quickly learned any choreography, and in the most beautiful way…

* * *

><p>After starting kindergarten, Ami lost interest in dance and music. She had discovered another world, thanks to reading. She learned to read faster than Michiru and soon started to give priority to her studies. She was always reading something.<p>

The Kaiou valued education, of course. Ami's sudden disinterest in music was seen as something common for her age. Nothing to worry about.

When Daiki was invited to give lectures in an American university, Natsuki did everything for her husband to accept it. She hated lying to her husband, but she had been talking to some people at Broadway, to accompany them in the new musical they were producing. Again, it was a huge opportunity for her and she wanted to take it.

To her surprise, Daiki accepted the invitation. He explained to her since Saeko always did a good work taking good care of their school, she wouldn´t bail on them now, just when the family needed her most.

What Natsuki didn't expect was Daiki's idea to leave Michiru behind, under Saeko's care. She knew they would be really busy and barely available to take care of their daughter, but Michiru was just a child, she needed both of her parents. After a few nights deliberating with her husband, she realized it was the best for her girl. And Saeko didn't mind. She loved her niece and liked having her around. Especially to make company to Ami. Unlike her older cousin, Ami was a very shy girl and didn't have many friends. The two girls were best friends; it would be just awful to separate them.

* * *

><p>If Michiru missed her parents, she never let it affect her. And never let anyone even think she was missing them. Always with a polite smile on her beautiful face, all the years of dancing gave her a graceful and elegant figure. Educated and talented, she was very loved by everyone in the family conservatory, where she had her violin classes, and in the school she attended.<p>

Like every Kaiou women before her, Michiru attended the prestigious Osaka Girls' Academy, a traditional school for young ladies like her. With classes from kinder garden until college, the Academy was a private and old school, where wealthy girls spend most of their days, learning how to be proper ladies. Among the regular curriculum, the girls had etiquette and home economics classes.

Being 2 years older than Ami, Michiru reigned absolute in her floor. Ami had better grades but Michiru was the young lady who guided the student orchestra to standing ovations in every presentation they made.

At school, Ami and Michiru barely saw each other. Eight year old Ami had no access to the floor of the fifth year. But Michiru was always available to have lunch with her cousin. She knew Ami was shy and loved books. And the aquamarine haired girl always preferred her dear cousin's company, over the young vultures from her class, all of them just wanted a slice of her popularity. Michiru just hated that.

It was Michiru who remembered Ami that sometimes it was necessary that the girl left the books aside and dedicated herself to the cello, even for a little bit. She didn't care if Ami wanted to be a musician just like the rest of the family or not. She just wanted her cousin to be happy. Ami didn't carry the Kaiou surname, since she inherited her father's last name, and she hoped that would be enough for her cousin to follow her own path, build her own destiny.

Destiny

It was a funny word with a meaning so deep and Michiru found herself thinking on her own. Since her early childhood, everything was chosen for her. Which she instrument would play. What kind of music she would enjoy. Which school she would attend.

No one ever asked her for her opinion. Although she knew she would probably be ignored, a child's opinion would never be taken into account, but she still had some insight and maturity to know what was best for her.

Her whole life was determined just like musical notes scrawled in the score. Unchangeable. It was like if she had received a marked tune and it was her obligation to play just like that.

At the age of 10, Michiru felt suffocated by her own surname. She loved her violin; she could see herself being a successful violinist in the future. But the girl felt like she was tied to the instrument.

Did her father ever felt like that when he was her age? When it was expected of her just talented and exciting performances? She was just 10 years old and yet, she felt like she couldn't dream at all. Wasn't she supposed to have all these weird fantasies about wanting to be a princess when she grows up or any other childish thing?

There were a lot of unanswered questions that permeated the young girl's heart. Perhaps these questions were part of growing old. But Michiru wanted to stop playing just because she felt like this was her obligation. Perhaps a challenge was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>In one of the few days that none of the girls had after-school activities, they arrived home early. Ami wanted to spend some time in the library, but Michiru was exhausted and she wanted to go home, especially because she had not been sleeping well. The last time that her parents called her, they informed her she would be moving to New York, cause now things were better for the couple, they had find a good place to live, work was great and in better hours, so it was a perfect time for Michiru to be living again with her parents.<p>

The small family gathered wherever possible, during the school holidays and between seasons. Technology also allowed parents and daughter to communicate better, even being an ocean away. They thought the experience would be important for their little girl, experiencing a new culture. They hoped that language wouldn't be an issue, according to the school curriculum; Michiru should know how to communicate in English. Of course, it was expected that she overcome this difficulty quickly enough. After all, she was a Kaiou and that meant something.

Her parents deciding she should join them wasn´t the problem. In fact, she was really happy, the idea of moving was new and exciting. Even if this meant leaving her aunt, uncle and cousin behind. When her parents left her behind, Michiru adopted Saeko, Ami and Jun as her family. Saeko was the one who made her lunch and took her to concerts. Jun was the loving uncle who practiced with her. Ami was more than a cousin, she was her sister.

Saeko even took her and Ami to watch some plays at the Takarazuka Grand Theater, since it was just a short train ride away and where her husband was still working as a conductor. Saeko truly missed working there, but she knew all the work she was doing at the family music conservatory was also very important.

She was sitting on the couch, talking animatedly with another woman when the girls arrived.

"Oh, they are here! You will love them, Mayuko, I'm sure!" Saeko got up and went to the door to greet Ami and Michiru. It wasn´t hard to see Saeko smiling, but it was rare for her to had guests over. Since she was really busy with her work and her family, her crazy hours didn't not help her maintain a good social life.

"Mayuko, this is my daughter, Ami. And my niece, Kaiou Michiru."

On cue, the girls made a short bow, like they were taught to do. The woman named Mayuko, looked older in her dark blue dress, just a hint of makeup and her hair tied in a tight bun. She smiled, such well-behaved girls.

"I am very pleased to meet both of you. Saeko-san does not stop talking about you. I am Watsuki Mayuko." she said, in a very polite way. Michiru couldn´t take her eyes off the woman. She noticed that Mayuko had black hair in a beautiful bun on top of her head. She was dressed in a sober and elegant way and her manners were so polite and contained.

As expected of a lady.

"Mayuko recently graduated from the Revue and she´s planning to start teaching a preparatory class for Music School and we´re talking about her using one of our classrooms." Saeko explained, "We met a few years ago when I still worked there."

While drinking tea and eating cookies made by Michiru in her Home Economics class, Mayuko and Saeko were telling stories about the time they worked together in the Revue, and Michiru was paying attention to every details. To her, the Revue was an extremely serious and professional place, in every possible level. Listening to her aunt talking so excitedly about her days as a musician, feeling nostalgia in her tone was something that bothered the girl.

She knew Saeko had ended her career in order to marry. It was a choice she made, because only Revue actresses were forbidden to get married while they were on active duty. The musician's didn´t have this restriction, but Saeko preferred to devote herself to home and family. Michiru never voiced her worries, but she knew the same thing was expected of her and Ami.

Her mother didn´t suffer this pressure because she was a Kaiou by marriage. But she had witnessed countless discussions among parents about it. Daiki wanting Natsuki to retire and she refusing to in an almost provocative way.

"Michiru is an excellent violinist; she has a bright future ahead of her," Michiru heard Saeko say. She was so lost in her own thoughts and paid no attention in the conversation that was happening before her.

The girl just smiled politely and excused herself to go to her bedroom. She had a lot to think before her trip to the United States.

* * *

><p>A few months passed since Michiru had left Japan. Now she lived in a comfortable apartment in the Upper West Side, close to Central Park. She had her own room and since Michiru always shared with Ami, she was having a hard time to get used to sleeping alone.<p>

Her parents were still working a lot, but now with their daughter around, they always made an effort to have dinner together every night. It was a valid effort, the girl was still adapting to the new school, new home and most importantly, to a new country. The adults needed to pay more attention and help her with this transition.

Daiki was happy to have his girl back. He made his personal mission to take his daughter to museums, opera houses, theaters and of course, to know the university where he was teaching.

Several times father and daughter watched Natsuki performing and for the first time in her life, Michiru understood why her mother was so adamant to not give up on her career. Natsuki was so talented; she treated her violin like it was an extension of her arms.

Daiki never suspected that Michiru was more interested in seeing the actors than musicians. She was already thinking about not pursuing a career as a violinist and the girl was starting to take this idea a little too seriously. She wanted to do something different with her life. Break all the rules and be free to choose her own future.

Like becoming an actress. Maybe even a Takarazuka star. She knew living in the United States could complicate things a little, but this was something she could see herself doing. At least for a while. Takarazuka Revue offered a safe space for a girl like her. So it was indeed a place to consider.

Michiru knew she was only a child, but she could now see her future with a bright hope, so different from before. And it was so different from what was expected of her.

* * *

><p>Because they were living in different time zones, Michiru was only able to talk to her relatives back in Japan on weekends. She knew how family was important and she wanted to be close to them, even living an ocean away. She missed her cousin, her aunt and uncle and even her old school and friends. She thought the American school she attended was so different from what she was used to. Japanese schools operate for more days in a year compared to American schools. She missed her Saturday's classes. And American schools made use of better technology than Japanese schools. Michiru never felt the need to learn how to properly use a computer, and her old academy didn´t help with that.<p>

In New York, the young girl still had a busy life. Between school and violin practice, she made time to attend acting classes, offered to the students at her school. Without her parents´ knowledge, Michiru spent two hours every week pretending to be someone else. She was the youngest student in the group and luckily, language wasn´t a problem. The years of dancing had given her total control over her body; her body language helped her a lot with communication.

The acting classes were the highlight of her week. In that room, she found herself free of obligations, away from the weight of her traditional last name. She was free of her violin and didn´t even feel any guilty. With each class, she was more and surer her place was on stage and not in the orchestra.

Homesickness was also part of her daily routine. She tried not to think about it, but she was in an age that familiarity, consistency was important. Her parents made a lot of effort to make her feel at home, but New York was a huge living organism. Maybe too alive for her now. She was born and raised in Osaka, one of Japan´s greatest cities, but it was so not the same.

With the little time to spare that the girl had, Michiru spent watching some of Revue´s old plays, especially Mayuko´s, who was a former musumeyaku at Tsukigumi. Actresses who specialized in female roles always caught Michiru´s attention, she didn´t understand why otokoyaku, the actresses who played male roles, were so much more famous.

Michiru was truly fascinated in how those women behaved on stage. Always very delicate, with fluid movements, they shone like the stars they were. The chemistry between the main couples, the top combination as they were called, was something so beautiful to see.

The girl had no doubt. She would return to Japan and become a musumeyaku. And she would do anything to turn this into her reality.

* * *

><p>The Kaiou returned to Tokyo just before Michiru´s 15th birthday. Natsuki had received an invitation to join Osaka Philharmonic Orchestra and Daiki decided to apply for a spot at the Osaka College of Music. This way he could go back to the family conservatory, releasing Saeko from her obligations. His obligations. He couldn´t just leave his family, his legacy behind. And Daiki found a passion in teaching and doing presentations wasn´t something he felt like doing anymore. And he was fine with it.<p>

The three of them moved to a house near the family school. And at that house was the only place where the family of musicians had the freedom they needed. Except Michiru. When her parents wanted her to play with them, she did with a smile on her face. But she tried to tell Daiki and Natsuki of her decision. She spent all her time in New York learning how to be a good actress, learning to sing, waiting to be able to go back to Japan before her 18th birthday.

Michiru was happy to return to her home country. And Ami had also been happy to have her cousin back. Without Michiru, it became impossible for her to hide her lack of interest in music. She still had weekly classes, but like Michiru, she didn't want her future tied to an instrument. Of course she thought music was important and she read several books on that subject. But she didn´t want to dedicate her entire life to music, like her parents.

She wanted to be a doctor. And Ami never voiced that desire, because she feared her parents´ reactions. And she had no idea Michiru was having the very same ideas.

* * *

><p>Even in the 21st century, Japan was a strongly male-dominated country. Among the traditional families, women were supposed to get married and have little independence even within the family. And the Kaiou weren´t different. The two cousins, who were supposed to be representing the next generation of musicians, wanted to give everything up and be whoever they wanted to be. For Ami, that was almost possible. But for Michiru were practically impossible.<p>

When she confided with Ami about her desire to join the Takarazuka Revue, Ami not only supported but also revealed her thoughts about going to medical school. She also encouraged the aquamarine haired girl to speak to Saeko about it. After all, she knew the Revue and still had great friends there. Including one who was renting one of the studios in the adjacent building of the family school to teach dance and singing classes.

Mayuko.

So Michiru decided, she would go first to talk to the women she admired since she was 10 years old, who helped her make the decision to become a Takarasienne. After that, she would go to Saeko and then, her parents. She couldn´t delay this any longer.

Before becoming a member of the Revue, she would need to train for two years in the Takarazuka Music School. The entrance exam would be in March and since Michiru would turn 15 just a few weeks before the test, she would be able to apply for one spot at the school. Each year, thousands from all over Japan audition, but only 40 to 50 were accepted. So they were trained in music, dance and acting.

2 days of tests, including Interview, singing, dancing, and medical examination. After that, Michiru would be a Takarasienne. That was a good plan indeed.

* * *

><p>Mayuko was in the small office located in the back, making some notes. Absently humming an old song. The studio was doing fine, especially with the entrance test coming, she was busier than ever. She looked up when Michiru knocked on her door.<p>

The woman smiled, recognizing that adolescent as the child she had met years earlier. Michiru was happy to see that Mayuko still remembered her.

"Mayuko-san, I would like to know if we can talk..." She began, in atypical shyness. She had always been articulated, argumentative. But she was nervous because she was in front of Mayuko, who she always admired.

The woman still acted in the same polite way she remembered. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail. Michiru liked how delicate Mayuko was. The former actress was a small woman with a slender dancer's body. Dressed in a light pink jump suit with a lilac jacket, Mayuko got up and walked around the table, curious about what Michiru could want from her.

"It's so good to see you again." The woman started, taking the violinist's hands on hers. "You grew up into a fine young lady, you know that?"

Michiru smiled, feeling her nerves calming down by Mayuko's small talk.

"So, sit, sit. What can I do to help you?"

The teenager looked up to the older woman, who sat back in her comfy chair, behind her table. Mayuko worked with a lot of girls in Michiru's age and she had to learn how to deal with teenagers. Always patient, she waited for the girl to finds her words.

"I'll be 15 in March. I want to know what I have to do, what I need to learn to become a Takarasienne."

* * *

><p>Daiki was pacing around in his living room, with his wife and sister on the couch, trying to understand what just happened.<p>

Michiru called them for a meeting, as she called it and said she would be applying for Takarazuka Music School. She informed them about the entrance exam and she would _'retire'_ her violin so she could have more time to prepare herself for the exam.

Mayuko offered to talk to her parents for her, she had done that for her students a few times, but Michiru felt like this was her task. She needed go do this alone, deal with her family, making them understand her feelings and fears.

"So you don't want to be a musician. Like myself or your mother? Or like Saeko?" The man was having a hard time with the information his daughter, his pride and joy, just dropped on him. "You are a Kaiou! We are musicians! It's in our blood. You know that!"

Natsuki looked at Michiru. The poor girl was just listening to her father, not really knowing how to answer him. She was brave enough to talk to them about it, and in a way, Natsuki was proud of her. She felt bad, because it was obvious her daughter was going through this for a long time and she never noticed.

Saeko was clearly upset with her niece's choices. And with her bravery for standing up for herself, going against everything to do what she really wanted in her life. Maybe this was her fault? Michiru was the heir of the family conservatory. When her brother was away, it was her duty to raise her to take over the family business.

Not rebel and go against everything they wanted for her.

"Father, I..."

"No! You can't be selfish like this. We've been doing this for 200 years! Do you think you're the first Kaiou to have doubts? Do you?" His face was red, but his eyes were so sad. Who was this girl who he believed it was his daughter? That tiny baby who made him cry the first time she was on his arms? "This is unacceptable! You're not going to that school, do you hear me? I forbid you to even talk about this ever again. "

Michiru raised her eyes, he couldn't be serious! This was her life; she was tired of being tossed around like a stupid doll, just doing what everyone wanted her to do. This was it? She would need to choose between her family and her future?

"Father, you don't understand. I need to do this."

Michiru knew if she said no, if she refused to take over the conservatory, her father's younger cousin, Kaiou Tooru, who lived in Sendai, would become responsible for the job. He was the only son of her great uncle, and just turned 30. A talented flautist, he was a soloist at Sendai Orchestra.

Daiki looked at the girl, he would do anything for her, his precious baby daughter. And he wasn't asking for much. He knew his cousin was a capable man, but this was his legacy as the first son.

"You can't forbid me." Michiru was surprisingly calm now. Her father was acting like a spoiled child! "I finally found myself and you won't stop me from trying. I love my violin. I do. But I can't dedicate myself with my heart like this, so full of doubt. I can't be any good if I'm torn."

It was the first time any of the adults present in that room heard Michiru say anything like this before. She was the perfect daughter, student and violinist. Never went against any of their decisions, like the good girl she was.

"Just let me try it."

Daiki sighed. He never said no to Michiru. "OK. You will apply and try for that school. You will have one shot and that's it. If you don't pass, you will go back to your violin, and will take care of our business. Deal?"

The girl looked around, seeing all those hard faces looking back at her. She could do this.

"Deal."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s note**: To my amazing beta, Alex Monopoly Girl, for all her hard work and support during this crazy journey. Thanks hon! Also, thank you all for reviews, favorites and follows :)

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own Sailor Moon. Just borrowed its characters for this journey.. Don´t own Takarazuka or any related stuff. I have so much respect for this company and its actresses/staff.

**Chapter 3**

The day started early for Haruka. At age of 15, she was finally able to apply for the Takarazuka Music School (TMS) entrance exam. After 5 years of dedicating herself, with this test on mind, she felt like she was ready.

Even she being able to try again until she was 18, failing now wasn't an option. This wasn't a mock test. She wouldn't be traveling to Takarazuka for the first time in her life and not stay there.

That was her dream. She would become a _Takarasienne_. And the first step of this long walk started today.

Her daily schedule was not like the other girls her age. Since her decision of applying for TMS, she had her school classes until the middle of afternoon, then ballet classes three times a week, singing classes and acting lessons. Her weekends were full of watching plays and learning anything she could about the Revue.

Her grandmother promised her she would help Haruka, so she found her a former _Sienne_ who now owned a small studio, where she taught young ladies who wanted to go to TMS. Haruka spent most of her time on that studio. She knew a lot of girls tried every year and failed and she didn't want to be one of them. Her own family invested a lot of time and money on her dream. Rina wasn't that happy at first, she thought Haruka was too young to give herself to Takarazuka Revue.

But nothing she said was able to change her daughter's mind. Before becoming a member of the Revue, Haruka would need to study for two years in the Takarazuka Music School, one of the most competitive of its kind in the world. Each year, thousands from all over Japan auditioned for a place at the school, and only 40 to 50 were accepted and trained in music, dance and acting. After training years, the girls would receive a seven-year contract, and would become Hankyu employees.

They would be called _'Seito'_ or students, until their _'graduation'_ from the Revue, their retirement. The Music School has always been famous for its strict discipline. Even the Revue was known by the strict rules their actress lived by. And Rina didn't want that for her little girl. But Haruka was stubborn. She never changed her mind. Once she set her mind on something, she would go for it. That was something Rina always admired on her daughter.

But if she wanted grandkids, she would have to demand that from her sons. The Revue actresses were forbidden to get married until their graduation. If Haruka decided to be a _'Takarasienne'_, as the actresses were called, for the rest of her life, she would need to get used to being by herself.

Hideo wasn't too happy with his daughter's choice. He wanted Haruka to finish school, find a job and get married to a good man. But like his father had said to him, before leaving Hakui to go study medicine, she needed to have her own dreams. If she wanted to become an actress, he would support her. Like he did with his sons. It was her life. She was the one living it. It was his role as a father to guide her. Not decide this for her.

So, that day, Haruka barely slept. But she wasn't nervous. She waited for this day for so long, she couldn't even believe it was finally here. The day she would become a Takarasienne. She was so confident about her abilities; after all, she was studying for the past five years, not mention all those years she spent at ballet classes. She was more than ready.

Since her father was working, Rina and Hiroaki would be taking her to Takarazuka. The town was a known _'bedroom community'_ for bigger cities, such as Osaka and Kobe, and there were quiet, upscale residential neighborhoods. And if wasn't for the Revue, Takarazuka would stay a quiet unknown community.

That city would become Haruka's new residence; she was so sure of it, so close to fulfill her dream, that she could even taste it.

The three of them decided take the first train to Osaka, spend the night there and the next day, travel to Takarazuka. It was a good plan, this way Haruka wouldn't be tired to do her exam. The test was already too hard.

The girl got ready, dressing in comfortable clothes, perfect to travel. Even being March, she wore her winter cold gear and the scarf her grandmother made. She had packed the night before, deciding to travel light; she wouldn't be staying too long there.

Haruka would spend two days doing extensive exams and interviews and she would know the result on the third day. Even against 3000 girls, she knew she would pass. She dedicated her life to the Revue, she wouldn't fail.

She **couldn't** fail.

Saying goodbye to her childhood bedroom, Haruka wasn't the 15 years old girl she was the night before.

She was a 15 years old woman who just started writing her history…

* * *

><p>Michiru spent her last day before her exam at her aunt's, since her parents were in Tokyo until the end of the month. She was used to their absence and being 15, she didn't really care anymore about being home alone. Michiru was an independent young lady; she could take care of herself.<p>

But before this huge challenge she was putting herself into, she felt like needing to be around her family. Not the absent parents she never could rely on. But her aunt and cousin Ami.

Her family was still struggling with her decision to try out for Takarazuka Revue. Saeko knew how hard the Revue actresses could be. And she knew Michiru, sweet, talented, polite Michiru was willing to go through this madness. Being in direct contact with the Revue for many years, Saeko admired all the troupes. Maybe, in another life, she would become a Takarasienne too.

But being born a Kaiou meant something. Music was their legacy. They had play for emperors and kings. Performing on stage, as an actor, wasn't expected.

From the door, then older woman looked at her niece. Michiru was seated on her old bed, looking at the clear night sky. Her mind was so full; she was so worried about the exam she would take the next day that she felt like throwing up.

A few months had passed since her talk to Mayuko, where she explained she wanted to become a Sienne, going against everything and everyone. It was the only time she saw her father so angry. But not at her, because she _'was a child and didn't know better'_ but at her mother. Daiki blamed Natsuki for not being a good mother, not taking the responsibility to raise their daughter to be a proper Kaiou. With her progressive ideas, it was because of her that Michiru gave up a bright future following his footsteps to be an actress.

And a Takarazuka actress! This would ruin everything. Even Takarazuka being known as a _'bride factory'_, if Michiru passed this test, she would spent at least the next 9 years of her life dedicating herself to something other than the violin. And he couldn't stand that idea.

Michiru felt a little guilty for putting her father through so much stress, but she felt like this was the right thing to do. This was the first _'adult'_ decision about her own life she did and she was so proud of herself.

Now she just needed to pass. She could take the test until her 18th birthday, but she knew this was her only chance. Her father would never let her do it again.

"Can't sleep?"

The girl looked up and gave her aunt a sad smile. She looked down, at her own hands and Saeko sat on the bed, still looking at her niece.

"You need some rest. What you're about to do is really hard and you need all the sleep you can get," Saeko said. She was worried about Michiru. The girl always looked like she was carrying the world on her shoulders. She understood that. Growing up as a Kaiou was one of the hardest things she ever done in her life. Especially for a woman.

She wasn't supportive when Michiru told her about her decision. Michiru and Ami were brilliant and talented girls, they had an incredible future ahead of them, taking over the Kaiou School, performing in front of thousands of people as soloist, for Michiru. Ami was too shy, she would be better inside the orchestra.

Both girls were the future of the family and yet, they didn't seem to care about it. Michiru with this crazy idea about becoming an actress and Ami being interested in books, books and more books. Her own daughter didn't seem interested at all in their family legacy. And Saeko felt horrible for that. She was so sure it was her fault. She should know better.

But she remembered how it was being 15 and have your own life planned for you. And she knew the Revue enough to know how irresistible that place was.

"I can't sleep. When I think about the test, I feel like fainting..." The girl said, honest about her fears. What she was trying to pull was almost impossible.

"I was the youngest musician in Takarazuka," Saeko interrupted. This amazing child wasn't rebelling against some old family rule. She was just trying to think by herself and pursue her own path. She was brave enough to go against everything. And she deserved some support on her herculean task. "I know, it's not prestigious as playing in philharmonics or being a soloist, but I was 16. I wanted to make a name for myself. My father had this idea I should work at the school, like my mother, and find a good man to get married. That was his plan for me." The woman gave her niece a sad smile. "Women aren't supposed to stay unmarried. We're incapable to take care of ourselves without a man to protect and provide for us." Saeko looked away from Michiru; she had never said any of this out loud.

"Takarazuka reminded me about the independence I wanted for myself. Every day, I looked at those women, working their asses off and they were always happy. Even with all the pressure for marriage, they lived their lives better than a lot of girls I knew back then."

Michiru didn't understand why her aunt was telling her all this. Maybe this was one last try, to make her give up about this.

"I know I wasn't supportive before. I let the anger I have inside blind me." Saeko hugged her niece. "I think you will be a great Sienne, love..."

* * *

><p>Haruka arrived at Takarazuka station at 7am. Her test was scheduled for 9am and she wanted to be early. Her mother was right beside her. They had left Hiroaki at the hotel, sometimes he could be too funny for his own good and Haruka needed peace of mind.<p>

The station was full of well-dressed girls, some of them alone, some with both or one of their parents. Haruka took a deep breath, finally realizing how big the test was. All these girls had the same objective as hers.

Become a Takarasienne.

She knew Takarazuka Music School only offered a few spots every year, and she also knew a few thousand young women tried the exam. She looked around. A lot of these girls would go back to their homes sad for not making the cut.

But that wouldn't happen to her. She waited for this her whole life. She wanted this for her whole life. She was more than ready.

"Do you want to walk? It's not far," Rina said. Her daughter was unusually quiet. In This whole trip, Haruka had barely said anything. Maybe she was focused on her goal; Rina couldn't put her finger on. Haruka was this happy, talkative girl. It felt wrong not listening to her voice.

"Yeah, we can walk. I want to see the city. It's really pretty on TV." The girl had never set a foot in Takarazuka before. She just saw the small town on Sky stage and she already loved it. This small residential community seemed so calm and quiet. She could easily live there.

A few minutes later, and Haruka stopped, dead on her feet. Her deep green eyes were immediately full of water and she felt like crying…

The Takarazuka Grand Theater…

The building was huge!

The test would be held across the Takarazuka River, in a building next to the Music School. The whole town practically survived because the Revue was there. Even the lamp posts were decorated with info about the next plays at the grand theater.

Haruka felt herself trembling. She wasn't nervous but this whole atmosphere? This was too much for her. She stopped walking and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Rina looked at her daughter. At this tall, slightly awkward girl, with long blond hair and deep green eyes. Of her three children, Haruka was the only one who had Hideo's eyes. Rina was proud of the woman she raised. Her daughter was focused and talented.

She was special…

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" The woman said, offering her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, mom." Haruka took a few sips before giving the bottle back. "I just need a few seconds. Being here, it's just too much..." She inspired and expired again "Thanks for being here with me, mom. I don't think I can do this alone..."

Rina smiled. Haruka was taller than her by a few centimeters now, but she was a child at heart. Her oldest son was already in college, studying to be a doctor. Her second would start attending college too in a couple of months. She felt like an old lady every time she looked at her boys. But Haruka? She was a breath of youth.

"Do your best sweetie. I'm already proud of you, you know that, right?" Rina said, her hand resting on her daughter's shoulder.

Haruka knew her mother didn't want her to become a Sienne. Rina wanted her to go to college and live an amazing love story like she did, but Haruka was truly her father's daughter. She was a true Tenou, so detailed driven, objective and so focused. Just like her father and grandfather. But grandpa Hideyuki always said: _"our kids must live their dreams, not ours."_ Such a wise man.

She didn't know her future. She just knew she would be a Sienne. And today, being emotional just at the sight of the Grand Theater, it was her first step in that journey.

"Let's go mom, I don't wanna be late."

* * *

><p>Living in Osaka gave Michiru some advantage over some girls. She didn't have to travel all over the country, and perform in front of their future teachers and colleagues tired.<p>

Osaka was just 30 minutes away from Takarazuka, and the girl was so familiar with this way, from her aunt's place to the grand theater, she could do this with her eyes closed.

She looked around the station, looking at all those girls. She knew some of them were way better than her. After all, Michiru was a musician, not a dancer or a singer. She lost how many times she practiced classic ballet moves until her toes started to bleed. She sang all the time, to get used to her own voice, to get comfortable knowing how high she could go.

Her strength was her acting skills. For someone so young, she was a good actress. It was weird not being all confident before a presentation. Michiru was always so sure of her own skills, at least with her violin. She could play so easily. Learn any melody just by hearing it.

Maybe this was a mistake. She was a talented violinist, not a musical theater actress. She wasn't build or prepared for this.

It wasn't too late. She could take the train back to Osaka, then call her parents and... And say what? She was a quitter? That she gave up the only thing that gave her some focus and purpose?

If Daiki wasn't angry with her already, he would be now. Kaious weren't quitters. They could lose, but giving up wasn't on their vocabulary.

With a new found confidence, Michiru headed for the music school building. She didn't even see the other girls. She could do this. She would become a Sienne.

* * *

><p>The test started at 9 am. The girls were separated by alphabetical order, thirty to a room, and, while they waited, some of them quickly started talking quietly about Takarazuka, their favorite plays and stars.<p>

Usually, the first part of the entrance exam was applied in two locations. In Takarazuka itself and in Tokyo, in one of the official Takarazuka Prep School. Of course, most of the applicants wanted to take the test at Takarazuka, so they could at least see the Grand Theater, even if they failed.

Haruka stood in the back, holding in one hand a folder with music sheets and a bag with her dance leotard on the other. She didn't even listen to what the other girls talked. Her hands shook slightly and she let out a nervous smile.

For the singing portion of the exam, they would need to give to the musical accompanist a music sheet so he could look at it and be able to play. The sheet needed to be handwritten, so Haruka spent a few hours writing and rewriting it. The song, an old tune from Takarazuka itself, was adjusted to the pitch of her voice. She practiced this song so many times; the words had even lost their meaning by now.

On the other side of the room, Michiru was looking around, paying attention to the other exam-takers as they gathered around, talking to each other. The young violinist looked at them like they were stars already. Beautiful, elegant and mature, they seemed to know everything about the Revue's inner working and all the actresses. And of course, about taking the test as many times as necessary.

Michiru felt like an outsider. And she only felt like this in the period she lived in America. She felt like she didn't belong there. In that room with 14 other girls, Michiru felt like she could disappear and no one would even notice. She felt like a spoiled teen, who never had to fight for anything and now felt like the whole world was collapsing. She felt unprepared and stupid.

All the talk stopped when a short man, wearing a cheap light suit, glasses and thinning hair, entered the room. He had a clipboard in hand and his face had a serious expression.

"Good morning ladies. I am Sariwa Kouta and I am a vocal instructor here at school. I'll call your name and you'll follow me to the next room, where you will do your presentation," he started to talk, checking his clipboard. "Each one of you will have 10 minutes to sing a song of your choice. Then you will come back here and wait to be called again." It was the same thing every year; he knew those words by heart. "You will change clothes and present a ballet piece, also of your choice. Remember that you are being evaluated since you arrived here."

Sariwa looked up, seeing the girls looking back at him. He knew probably none of these girls would pass. And he knew they knew that too.

"Let's begin then. Kaiou, Michiru?"

Michiru couldn't believe she was the first to be called. This was her worst nightmare! All the girls were looking at her, like she was a death roll inmate who started their final walk. This wasn't fair. But when life was fair? She couldn't complain every time.

She took a deep breath and followed the teacher. She could do this.

Haruka looked at the girl who was first called and felt sorry for her. Luckily, being a Tenou, she would be one of the last. Not that she cared about it. She was ready. But she knew that girl was scared. Of all the other exam-takers, that green haired teen was the one only confident enough to be scared in front of everyone.

And Haruka admired her for that.

* * *

><p>Michiru felt her mind going all blank when she got into the other room. It was a dance room, with a mirror covered wall, a pianist and a group of 5 people who were quietly discussing something sue couldn't hear. Sariwa took his place at the table and told Michiru she could start.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she handed her music sheet to the pianist and waited for her cue. The song she chose wasn't easy; it was one of her teacher's old songs, from back to her days as Sienne. Mayuko didn't approve her choice because she knew Michiru's vocal range. But the violinist didn't want to play safe.

**Go big or go home.**

* * *

><p>One by one, Haruka saw the other girls going to do their singing screening. They left the room so confident, so sure of their skills. But when they came back, the story was different. Some of them were sad, because they missed a note, or felt like their voices weren't high enough or low enough.<p>

All of them but Michiru. The green haired girl was calmer now; she was even with this tiny smile on her face. Haruka felt the need to go talk to her about the test. But she was called to do her screening.

Singing was something that Haru started doing after her decision to become a Sienne. She always listened to music, she was always dancing, but singing wasn't something she did in a regular basis. It was part of her training, after school.

The girl knew she had a good voice, and singing was really fun. With that thought in her heart, about having fun, she started singing. The song was fast paced and as a dancer, it was really hard for her to not move her body with the melody.

The pianist was a woman in her 40s and she smiled at Haruka, maybe because she knew the song. Just an old, Takarazuka tune she found in her grandma's collection. She wrote the music sheet by ear, taking advantage of her piano skills. A happy song, which Haruka hoped to express all her feelings about being there, about being a Sienne.

She smiled at the end, feeling all the looks on her. She was used to that, this wasn't her first audition.

"Thank you, Tenou-san. Now go back to the room and send Urawa Kiyoko, please?"

* * *

><p>The fifteen girls in the room had already changed to their leotards and they were waiting for someone to come and get them for the ballet screening. The first day of the entrance test was just this, singing and dancing. This way the Takarazuka teachers were able to see who would be able to proceed to the next day of tests, and who wasn't fit to be a Sienne.<p>

Sariwa came back a few minutes later, looking at the teenagers. He worked in Takarazuka as a vocal instructor for almost 20 years now, and he was very proud of the work he did there. Being known as a strict teacher, he was specialist in lowering women's tone to be as manly as possible.

This was his fifth year working on the entrance exam. And so far, he wasn't too impressed with what he saw. Maybe one or two girls would make the cut, in his opinion.

"Alright ladies, this is your second and last screening. You will present your ballet piece, then come back here to change. After that, you are all free to go," He explained, making some notes on his clipboard.

"The teacher in charge for your room, in this case me, will call your legal guardians to let them know if you are able to join us tomorrow." A brief dramatic pause to check the applicants' faces. "Kaiou Michiru, please follow me".

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Haruka was relieved. After a day of waiting, singing and dancing, she felt like herself again. Her mother was taking a shower and her brother was watching TV, after spending the day in Osaka having fun at the theme parks there.<p>

Unlike their elder brother, Hiroaki was a fun loving guy. He would start attending college next April, pursuing a degree in journalism or something like it. He had changed his mind so many times and just now, at 19 he seemed to be sure about his future.

He looked up and saw his baby sister. Haruka and Hideyuki were so alike, they already knew what they wanted to do, and he was still trying to find himself.

"Do you wanna talk about your audition?" He asked, putting the TV on mute.

Haruka just looked at him, too tired to remind him it wasn't an audition. It was an entrance exam, just like every other exam. But she also knew Hiroaki was a guy with a twisted sense of humor. And she didn't have the heart to deal with him now. She loved her brother, but Hiroaki could be a pain every now and then.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Hiro-nichan. I just wanna take a quick shower and go to bed."

Hiroaki jumped off the bed and hugged his sister.

"You're gonna to be okay, girl. I'm sure you will pass this."

He wanted to show more support. But he didn't know how. After offering taking his mother and sister to Osaka, he felt like left aside, discarded like an old sock.

"How about tomorrow I'll take you to Takarazuka? And we make a day of it?" Hiroaki never understood how Haruka could like those plays so much to even think about getting into this mess. But he was all about being supportive. This was her dream? So he was 10000% on board. "I know you will be tired, but if you keep thinking about it, you'll drive yourself crazy"

Haruka smiled. Her family was pretty supportive of her dream, even not really understanding how someone just loved a Revue company so much. But she did. Takarazuka was her dream. Her life since ever. She had books, magazines, DVDs, a real fan girl.

And now she had a shot trying out to be on stage, like her idols. Her dream was becoming truth.

"Haru? Go take your shower now..." her mother said, leaving the bathroom. She saw the two siblings next to each other, in a gentle embrace. Her two boys were pretty good friends, but they left Haruka out of their inner circle. So Rina was always happy when she saw her children like this.

Haruka got up and got her things for her shower. "Mom, if they call..."

"I know what to do, just go and enjoy your shower, don't worry." Her daughter was too stressed for someone so young. Rina made a silent wish, to get the call as soon as possible. Because she knew Haruka wouldn't even breathe not knowing if she passed or not.

Hiroaki turned his attention back to the TV and Rina was getting ready for getting out and have dinner with her children. It was her way of saying thanks for being there with them.

When her phone rang.

The woman looked at Hiroaki and she almost wished for the call being from her husband or Hideyuki... But since they knew her phone wasn't available and to call Hiroaki's if anything happened, this could just mean one thing: the results were in

"Good evening, this is Sariwa Kouta, from Takarazuka and I want to speak to Tenou Haruka's legal guardian about her first screening today."

Rina wasn't the one who took the test, but she was nervous.

"Yes, this is Tenou Rina, I am Haruka's mother," the woman said, trying her best to stay calm.

"Tenou-san, we want to inform you that we will be waiting for Haruka at the Music School tomorrow at 9 am, for her second screening."

Rina never doubted her daughter's abilities. But knowing that only 4% of the applicants were approved made her fear for her baby girl. Haruka was such a happy kid; she didn't deserve having a heartbreak like this. The woman thanked Sariwa and hang up. With a watering smile on her face, she looked at Hiroaki.

"She did it, Hiro. They want her to go back and do the second screening... My baby girl did it!"

* * *

><p>Michiru was back at her aunt's place. She just got out the phone with her mother, Natsuki wanted to know how her screening went.<p>

And Michiru was happy to know that Natsuki seemed to care about her entrance exam. The girl didn't know how to reach to her always so busy parents. She felt like their communications skills needed some work on, and she knew they knew that too. So she was happy when her mother called.

Natsuki was a woman focused on her career. Losing her father so young made her life a little too complicated. Her own mother was never around, always working to support them. To be honest, she didn't want to get married, but her heart made that decision for her and now she had a beautiful family. But it wasn't a secret, her violin was always in first place.

Natsuki loved her husband and her daughter to death, but she would do everything in her power for Michiru to become an independent woman. Even wanting her daughter to follow her footsteps and becoming a violinist. But Natsuki was happy she raised a strong woman, able to do her own choices.

"They will call Aunt Saeko to let her know if I passed..." Michiru said to her mother. She wanted both of her parents with her in this moment, but she knew, she understood their busy lives.

"Please, call me as soon as you find out. Your father and I will stay here for a few more days, so I'll see you then."

After hanging up, Michiru laid down in her bed. Looking at the ceiling, she was thinking about her day. The test.

The girls...

Michiru closed her eyes, thinking about how beautiful the girls who took the test with her. She didn't have any contact with boys in her daily life, but she never really care about them.

Actually, Michiru thought about her own feelings every now and then. She first thought she was too busy to even think about boys, but after going to live in the US, she realized that maybe that wasn't true.

It was the only thing she never talked about it with anyone, not even Ami. She was still trying to figure out and if her life wasn't complex enough, if she was really gay, this could get ugly pretty fast.

Michiru sighed. Thinking about those pretty girls from the test wasn't going to help her. She felt like a pervert, lusting over teenager girls. But was she lusting? Because she read about it a lot and she was still confused.

The violinist closed her eyes and remembered a tall, blond girl who seemed way too focused of the test to do anything. Unlike the other applicants who were babbling all the time about the Revue and their favorite actresses, the blonde girl never said a word, she didn't even realized Michiru looking at her. That was the image of someone who would easily pass the exam.

Not someone like her, who practically just decided to try out. She didn't have a chance...

"Michi-onesan?" A shy voice called her. Michiru looked up, to see her cousin Ami at the door. She loved the shy, intelligent girl like the sister she never had. Even being so young, Ami was probably the only one who understood Michiru. Like her older cousin, she didn't want to be a musician. She could play the cello like her mother Saeko, but Ami wanted to be a doctor.

"Mother wants you to come down for dinner. She said she did something light for you, because you have the test tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? You mean?"

"Oh, mother got a call from this teacher from Takarazuka. It seems that you passed the first audition..."

Michiru's face lit up with a huge smile. She was so certain she didn't pass, but she totally did! She was one step closer to be a Sienne!

"Saeko-bacchan! Why you didn't tell me the teacher called?" The green haired girl asked, after running downstairs to the kitchen downstairs.

"Oh hon, did you have any doubt they wouldn't choose you? Now go wash your hands, dinner is ready "

* * *

><p>With her brother by her side, Haruka headed for Takarazuka. This time it felt like a school excursion, she went along with a few faces she recognized from the first round. Including that green haired girl. This time the girl was carrying what seemed to be a violin case and Haruka got interested. She never met anyone who played violin before.<p>

"She's pretty, don't you think?" She heard her brother say.

"What? Who?"

"That girl you're looking at. The one with the violin."

"I don't really know." Haruka closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm 15, Hiro-nichan. I don't really care about this kind of stuff..."

"Of course, 'cause you only care about your precious Revue. Do you think I have a shot? 'Cause I'm single and I like pretty artistic girls."

Haruka looked at her brother, surprised about what he was saying. Why he was saying all those things? Didn't he know she had a huge exam coming up?

"You're too tense, Haru. I know this audition is important, but you need to relax, otherwise, you'll hurt yourself."

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was way too worried about this. But everyone knew the second day of tests were harder. Girls from all the country, who passed their first screening, were heading to Takarazuka. Haruka didn't want to be over confident, because she had a good plan, coming over to Osaka and spend the week there. She was well rested, and she knew some of the applicants were fresh out of long train rides.

For the second and final day of tests, the applicants would do another ballet piece and they would sing a song. They would do a physical exam and an interview. And like the day before, Haruka wasn't nervous. She was more anxious. Specially because the green haired girl from the train ride was the only she recognized from the girls who were on the same room as her.

Hiroaki kissed her forehead before handing her bag to Haruka. In silence, she walked to the auditorium, seeing the man who was responsible for her yesterday with a few other grownups. They were quietly talking, writing down in their clipboards and checking each other's notes. This year they had some good candidates. As they looked at all the faces, so hopeful and almost terrified, they knew: this year would be a good one.

* * *

><p>Like the day before, the aspirants were divided in groups, this time a smaller one, just fifteen per room. Haruka looked around and the playful conversation of yesterday ceased to exist, giving place to a sober silence. She didn't mind the talking, but everyone was so focused, like they're doing their dance routines in their heads, or trying to guess what questions they would have to answer in the interview.<p>

"Good morning, ladies." Sariwa, the same teacher as before stood at the door. He walked in the room, handling music sheets to the girls. "Today you will do a ballet piece and you will sing this song. After that, you will display any kind of special skill you might have. " He was so serious today. After all, final day of exams. "When I call your name, you need to be ready, with your dance clothes on."

Haruka felt like her toes were sleeping. Even being one of the last, she felt her insides burning. Sariwa kept going.

"You will leave the exam room after your presentation, to do your physical exam. Then you will change again to do your interview. Understood?"

Sariwa left the room to give the girls privacy to change. The silence was so heavy, but after hearing the tasks she would need to perform, Haruka felt a lot calmer.

She changed to her black leotard, the same she used to wear during her ballet lessons, with her name embroidered on the chest. It was a gift from her grandma on her 15th birthday, and Haruka swore she would wear it during her exam. It was like her grandma, her greater supporter was there with her.

And she felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>Michiru stood in front of the teachers in the same dance room from the first screening. She was dressed with her lilac leotard; her hair is a tall ponytail. Her violin case was on the floor, next to her. Mayuko told her they usually ask for a special dance skill, like tap, or jazz. Michiru was great at Japanese traditional dance, but if she could show them her violin skills, maybe she would have a shot.<p>

Sariwa was seated in the middle of the table. He looked up from his clipboard, right go the girl. "Kaiou Michiru, Araki-san will show you the dance we want you to reproduce. She will do the routine three times, so please, play attention."

Michiru looked at this tall, slender girl in her late teens, with short dark green hair and garnet eyes. She was casually dressed with a black leotard, a long dark blue skirt, white leggings and ballet flat shoes. That was a Sienne, Michiru was sure. The woman walked with elegance, and her presence was so dominant, and yet caring. She smiled at the girl.

"Hello. I'm Araki Sei and I'll help you with your piece today," She said, in a low, powerful voice. Michiru was surprised. From what she knew about the test, they usually casted senior students to do this part. Not full actresses. She would ask Mayuko about this later.

At Sariwa's sign, the pianist started to play and Sei started her routine. Every step she did was full of grace and absolutely precise. The routine didn't seem too hard, a few arabesques, plies and splits. Michiru knew this was the way the examiners could see if she was able to learn choreograph fast.

And she could. After watching Sei doing her routine three times, Michiru did what they asked of her, with two minor mistakes. Nothing bad for someone who had a long way for being able to be called dancer.

After nailing the final position, Michiru bowed to the examiners, waiting for more instructions. They did some notes and talked in low voices. Sariwa looked at the girl, always too serious.

"You put in your application you know Japanese dance. Please demonstrate for us," He said.

No music started to play. And Michiru didn't need any. She was practicing this kind of dance since she was five years old. The girl couldn't help but remember when Ami started to practice with her, so cute in her clumsy ways.

She felt like crying. Because in that moment, she knew she was quite disillusioned of her wish of entering Takarazuka. She wasn't a dancer. Or a singer. She was a violinist with good acting skills. Michiru felt in her heart she would never dance like Araki Sei. Even being so young, that woman had an unique style. She would stay in school, maybe even going to college, and would work at the family school as a teacher...

At least she tried...

"Thank you, Kaiou-san. Now, do you have the sheet I gave you earlier? Good, now sing us a song..."

* * *

><p>Haruka was seated in front of her examiners, feeling tired and a little sore. She did her ballet and singing pieces, presenting her special skill, as a jazz and tap dancer, and she was done with the physical exam. She was an athlete, who ran every day and was the star of the school's track team, she took good care of her body. So everything was fine with her.<p>

Now they would ask her some questions, to attest if she was indeed Takarazuka material. It was just her and 6 examiners. And for a second, she felt nervous, not even knowing what they would ask. Sariwa started, since he was the head of the table.

"Tenou-san, I will start your interview asking you a simple question..."

Haruka could do this. She would nail this interview and by this time tomorrow, she would be a Sienne.

She could feel it her bones.

* * *

><p>Michiru was relieved after being released from the test. She did her best and now she was tired, hungry and sleepy, even being really early. If anyone asked her now which part was the best, she would say the interview. Just 10 simple questions about her skills and her thoughts about making a career of it. She was finally able to play her violin, performing one of her own songs.<p>

She couldn't ask for more. So she would take the train, go back to her aunt's house and sleep until the next day, when she would know if she passed or not.

But Michiru was in peace. She was already resigned. It was a fun experience, but she was glad it was over. She gave it a shot, so she was feeling proud of herself for being so brave and going against everything. Maybe her actions would help Ami when she decided go tell her family about going into Medicine. If Michiru could help her beloved cousin with this, she would already feel like a winner.

With that in mind, she took her train back to Osaka.

* * *

><p>Hiroaki found his sister at the Grand Theater. She was in a place called Petit Museum, on the second floor, with features costumes, posters, photographs and other paraphernalia from various performances. She was looking around, mesmerized by how pretty everything was. And seeing all those costumes so close gave her the feeling that the Revue was true. When she saw it on TV, it felt like a dream, but being there, made her realize this wasn't a dream, but a beautiful reality.<p>

"There you are, I thought you went back to Osaka without me," Hiroaki started, trying to not startle Haruka. The girl didn't even look at him. "This place is freaking huge! I found a restaurant, so do you wanna eat something? We spent most of our day here, I'm sure you're starving... "

"Besides Grandma, no one understands how much I want to be here. People think I'm delusional, that it's too hard and I should forget it," Haruka started, watching a mannequin dressed in a beautiful XVIII century dress. "But seeing the Takarazuka stage, it's like being struck by a lightning bolt. That's how I feel every time I see a play. And that's why I want to be on that stage." The girl stood tall in front of her brother, a shy smile on her face. "This is my world, oni-chan. This is where I know I'll be happy."

Hiroaki hugged Haruka. He was jealous of his sister, because she had her life all figured out. And he left her out of his life. He barely knew her, being four years older made him and their elder bother closer, but he thought Hideyuki was an idiot.

Now this girl, this amazing girl who had a dream and would do anything to achieve it, he wanted to know her better.

"That's really something else, Haru. And I'm sure you will be awesome in that stage. And I will be in the front row to see your debut."

* * *

><p>Haruka was waiting for the results in front on the Music School with the other applicants. She asked to be alone to do this, but her mother and brother were waiting in a cafe inside the Grand Theater, with some other families.<p>

It was a cold March morning. She decided to not wear her winter coat, because, being from Nagano, the cold didn't really bother her. So she decided to go with a light blue jacket, white shirt and jeans. Since she couldn't risk any injury, she decided to go with sneakers.

She looked around, seeing the other applicants talking, some of them were even laughing. She saw the green haired girl from her exam and smiled. She was so serious, but she didn't have her violin with her.

And again, Haruka felt this need to go talk to her. But when she went for it, Sariwa appeared. He was followed by a couple of other teachers, each one of them carrying boards. Haruka took a deep breath, and waited for the results.

"If your name is on the board, go to the auditorium," He started. Being the head of the examiner board wasn't something he wanted to do next year. He liked being on the board, but taking care of the whole exam was too stressful. "Please, you can come and look now." He said, staying out of the way with the other teachers.

Haruka first looked at the reactions of the girls. Most of them were so sad, even angry, but a few of them were so happy. They took pictures by their names, smiling. It was time, she couldn't delay any longer.

A few steps…And there it was. One of the last names on the board. In a neat calligraphy, she read _'Tenou Haruka'_. She did it! She totally did it! This was the first step to become a Sienne and she totally did it!

She started to laugh, feeling ridiculously happy. All the years of training, so much pain and stress finally paid off. She was in! Next April, she would start her education at the Music School!

"I'm sorry, can you take a pic of me?" She asked to the green haired girl, who was looking at the board in a sober almost contained way. The girl took the phone Haruka handed her and quickly took the picture, giving the phone back. Haruka looked at the picture, seeing her own bright smile next to her name. "I'm sending this to my grandma. She won't believe I got in!" She said, still not believing it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you get in?"

Michiru felt her eyes watering. It was so impolite to cry in public, if her father saw her like this, he would scold her for sure.

"Yes…" she said, her voice almost gone. She did it. She passed one of the most difficult entrance exams in the country. She was accepted. She would fulfill her dream. "Do you see that?" She pointed at her own name, reading the kanji so carefully just to be sure. "That's me!"

Haruka gave a huge smile. At least a known face would attend the school with her. Now it totally made sense why she felt the need to be around this girl, to talk to her.

She read the kanji.

"Michiru? That's a pretty name. I'm Haruka, nice to meet you," Haruka said, still smiling. It was impossible to stop now.

"It seems we're going to be classmates..."


End file.
